kosfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission toolkit v3
Summary Provides a library of scripts for # launching with atmosphere and in vacuum (ltoa, ltov). Staging to be managed using when commands from the main script. # landing orbit with periapsis 30 degree off the zenith (landnode). Enables landing on the sunny side. # land in vacuum (landv), same script for Mun and Minmus # orbital maneuvering (aponode, perinode), and executing a node (exenode) # Kerbin maneuvers for Mun and Minmus (soinode) # inclination maneuvers for Minmus transfer (incnode) # Mun and Minmus escape maneuvers to return to Kerbin on a low deltav trajectory (soinode) The scripts rely on physics and math to calculate the maneuver properties. Usually 2D there will be some vector math in the inclination and landing node scripts. Requirements Works with KSP 0.23.5 and kOS 12.2p1 What's new? # Kerbin - Mun/Minmus transfer and return node creation # orbit inclination adjustment # ascent w/o atmosphere # descent & landing w/o atmosphere # warpinsoi, warpoutsoi and warpdist scripts to wait for an soi change # exenode script improvements for better accuracy Mun & Minmus mission scripts Kerbal Automated Mission Challenge scripts. Launch & Landing scripts Launch to Orbit / Atmosphere :: run ltoa. # Thrust limited by max q during ascent. Max q defaults to 7000. # Gravity turn: pitch depending on cos(altitude). Default: start at 1.000, ends at 50.000. I found these parameters to use least fuel. Can you configure it better? # Staging separated from trajectory control (thrust/pitch). Staging to be implemented in main script using when clauses. # Compensating for atmospheric drag when coasting to apoapsis. # Time warp while coasting to apoapsis. # Calculation of target velocity for circular orbit using aponode. Launch to Orbit / Vacuum :: run ltov. # Thrust limited during initial ascent until craft points to the horizon. Thrust limit shall prevent reaching low orbit altitude during first 2 seconds (this is a problem on Minmus). # Gravity turn delayed by 2 seconds to gain some altitude (non-quantitative). Turn will reduce pitch to the horizon compensated for gravitation (which is approx 1 degree on Mun). # Staging separated from trajectory control (thrust/pitch). Staging to be implemented in main script using when clauses. # Time warp while coasting to apoapsis. # Calculation of target velocity for circular orbit using aponode. Land / Vacuum :: run landv(ecoh). ecoh: engine cut-off height # Landing script works in three phases based on the real Apollo mission descent planning: ## deceleration from orbit (retrograde burn) ## descending to high gate (150m) while reducing velocity proportional to radar altitude (retrograde burn) ## descending to low gate (15m) while reducing surface velocity (thrusting downwards angled towards surface velocity vector) ## when surface velocity is less than 0.1m/s (low gate) descend vertically ## engine cut-off when landing gear almost touches the ground. Implemented by using the radar altitude of the control unit on the ground (ecoh parameter). Orbital Maneuvering # create maneuver node at periapsis for changing apopsis altitude (recommended as it is more efficient) :: run perinode(mun:altitude). # create maneuver node at apoapsis for changing perapsis altitude, for example to cirularise an orbit: :: run aponode(apoapsis). # node execution script. The script will :* warp to 1min before burn :* orient the ship for the burn :* warp to burn :* burn full throttle, then :* for accurate deltav throttle down nearing burn end. :: run exenode. Transfer maneuvers # Wait for dt seconds. Warps automatically. ::run warpfor(dt). ::run warpto(time:seconds+60). Warping Miscellaneous Body properties database # Sets a body's properties global variables. A.k.a. "body database" by other kOS developers. Loads body specific properties for the current body. :* Gravitational parameter mu :* body radius rb :* atmosphere height ha :* low orbit altitude lorb :currently works for Kerbin, Mun and Minmus. The constants are used in the aponode and perinode scripts. ::run bodyprops. Steer # wait for ship to orient, then return :: lock direction to prograde + R(90,0,0). ::run steer(direction). Planned extensions # interplanetary transfers # docking (requires kOS thruster support) Download files * aponode.txt * aponode.txt * bodyprops.txt * checkvessel.txt * exenode.txt * hohnode.txt * incnode.txt * kamc0.txt * kamc1.txt * kamc2.txt * kamc3.txt * kamc4.txt * krbnode.txt * landa.txt * landnode.txt * landv.txt * ltoa.txt * ltov.txt * perinode.txt * prep.txt * soi.txt * soinode.txt * steer.txt * tts.txt * warpday.txt * warpdist.txt * warpfor.txt * warpinsoi.txt * warpoutsoi.txt * Lander 1b.craft Minmus Lander 1b.craft * Lander 1c.craft Minmus Lander 1c.craft * Lander 1b.craft Mun Lander 1b.craft Baloan